


beautiful eyes [kageyama tobio]

by potatingpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Hinata Shouyo, College Student Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Instagram Stalking, It's cause they're super whipped, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Reader Is a Mood™, Slow Burn, also I wrote this before the current arc of the manga so it's a lot different from canon, mostly it's you pining after him, reader is a Mess, this is mostly reader-centered, we don't know how he feels about the reader (yet)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatingpotato/pseuds/potatingpotato
Summary: Somehow bumping heads with the gorgeous boy with the beautiful eyes who sits beside you during Calculus leads to you actually having a love life—if you can actually talk to him without fucking up.When you're this awkward, it's not as easy as it sounds.





	1. You Keep Picking Up Stuff for Me but I Don't Even Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic ever so it's all a bit new for me. I'm not really sure how many chapters it'll have bc I'm literally just winging it lol. This is also posted on deviantart, so if you came from there let me know in the comments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time you've noticed your seatmate. You can only ask yourself why.

“To get the derivative of the function, multiply the...”

  
_Boring_, you think as you yawn as quietly as you can so the teacher won't notice. 

  
Calculus wasn’t your favorite subject in the world and it certainly didn’t help that it’s scheduled in the afternoon, right around the time for an afternoon nap. Plus your professor had _that_ kind of voice, the kind that puts you right to sleep if you listen to it for too long. 

  
In an effort to stay awake you’ve resorted to entertaining yourself by playing with your pen. You wanted to use your phone, but the professor had a strict no-using-of-phones-during-class rule, and you didn’t want to get your phone taken away from you so you settled for your pen. And you were being sufficiently entertained...  
  


...until it literally flew out of your hand. 

  
“Oh shit!” You gasped. A few people turned around to glare at you but you ignored them all in favor of looking for your pen. 

  
When you finally spotted it, you leaned over to pick it up only to bump into someone else’s head. 

  
You groaned and rubbed your head to ease the pain. 

_Oh shit. _

You were met with the most enchanting pair of eyes you've ever seen. Sharp eyes framed by long lashes blink owlishly at you. The dark sapphire irises seem like they can see right through you.

You swallow the sudden lump in your throat before speaking. “Thanks, uh…” You realize you have no idea who this person is, despite being seatmates for most of the semester. _Damn it, (Name)!  
_

You wanted to ask him his name, but he’s already turned his attention back to the professor.

✑

  
“What?!” (Best Friend) shrieked, drawing the attention of the other eating customers near your table. You try to shush them, but their outrage cannot be tamed.

“You mean to tell me that you found this perfect, ideal guy,” they began, in a quieter voice than earlier. “Who’s also your classmate, not to mention your seatmate…”

You brace yourself for the shitstorm that is most likely coming your way.

“…but you don’t know his name?!”

“Well…when you put it that way, it sounds really stupid.” Your best friend gives you a ‘duh’ look. “But in my defense, we’re in college! How would I know who he is if we’ve never even talked before!”

Your best friend opened their mouth to speak, but you weren’t done.

“Also, who the fuck said that he was the perfect, ideal guy?” You shoot them an incredulous look. “I only said he has beautiful eyes! You make it sound like I want to marry him, Jesus Christ.”

“But, (Naaame)! This is the first time in a long while you’ve expressed an interest in the opposite sex!” They pouted. “I really thought your heart was cold and dead—”

“Oh my god, shut up!”  
  


✑

_There is no need to be nervous. Why am I even nervous? I have nothing to be nervous about. _Sure, you say that, but why were you pacing back and forth in front of your classroom?

“Excuse me.”

“Ah, sorry—” _Holy shit, that was him! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

You pace a few more times, this time biting your nails as you do.

“Ah, fuck it!” You stomp over to the door of your classroom only to be stopped by the surprised face of your professor.

You smile sheepishly at him. “S-Sorry…”  
  
  


This was actual torture. Not because the lecture was mind-numbingly dull as usual—no, this time it was because of the black-haired man beside you. And he doesn't even know it.

_Should I talk to him? _you wonder. _What would I even say? Ah! _You sit up straighter, (unknowingly) grinning like an idiot at the idea you just had. _I could thank him for last time! Yeah!_

You turn to him, only to find that he's already looking at you. You both jolt in your seats before quickly facing forward again.

You sigh. Even a fleeting glance at those deep blue eyes is enough to send your heart racing. Also, you realized that thanking him for such a minuscule thing as _picking up your pen _was really weird. He might have even forgotten about it already.

The rest of the class is spent fidgeting in your seat, itching to steal a glance at him but feeling too shy to do so.

✑

The next time you see him—you call him Blueberry in your head—was not in class, surprisingly, but rather on your way to another.

You were running late, having misjudged the time you had to get ready. A glance at your watch tells you that you only had ten minutes left before you were late. The lines to the elevators were usually long during this time of day. _Shit! There’s a quiz today! _

Focused on walking as fast as you can, you paid no attention to whatever or whoever you were walking past. That’s why it came as a big shock when you bumped into someone, knocking down the books you were holding in your arms.

_“Fuck,” _you hiss. Before you can even lean down to pick them up, there they were already being handed to you.

You blink in surprise, gingerly taking your stuff before looking up at whoever you bumped into.

_It was Blueberry! _

You forgot what words were for a moment. Clearing your throat, you manage to stutter out a coherent sentence. “O-Oh! U-Uh, thanks! And, uh, sorry…?” you trail off, hoping he’d get the hint and _finally _introduce himself.

He only nods before walking past you.

_What the fuck do I have to do to know your name? _


	2. I'm Essentially Stalking You and I'm Not Proud of It But I Can't Seem to Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalking is all fun and games until it backfires horribly on you.

_Kageyama Tobio._

You finally know what his name was.

You find out by chance, actually. You were near the gym and stopped by to look at the announcement about the new members of the various sports teams your university has. To your surprise, you find his picture pinned under the volleyball section. And as a total bonus, his name was listed there too.

(On a slightly related note, you’ve thought about not calling him Blueberry anymore, but you decided against it because it was just too cute of a nickname.)

It was all downhill from there.

Knowing his name meant you can search him up on Google which then lead you to his Instagram account and _holy fucking shit, was he a model or something because how can he be that hot?_

It was insane how much you check his account. It's even more insane when you remember _you don’t even follow him._

“Watcha looking at, (Name)-chan?ˮ

“Nothing!ˮ You press the phone to your chest. The orange-haired male in front of you tilts his head in curiosity and you narrow your eyes at him in response. “Aren’t you supposed to be answering the exercise I gave you?ˮ

He whines, ruffling his fluffy hair even further. “Can’t I take a short break? I’m bored!ˮ

“You literally just took one ten minutes ago.ˮ You lean over to check his progress. He not-so-subtly moves the paper away from your view. “Hinata, what the hell are you doing?ˮ

“Please! Just a minute would be fine!ˮ

Damn those puppy dog eyes! “Okay, fine! But just a minute, you hear?ˮ You grumble under your breath about how manipulative he can be despite his innocent face.

“So, (Name)-chan...how do you know Kageyama?ˮ

“What?! How do you know I know him?!ˮ

He grins cheekily at you. “I saw his Insta on your phone earlier!ˮ

You sputter in disbelief, blushing redder by the second. “You shouldn’t look at other people’s phones!ˮ You clear your throat and try to calm down. “And if you have to know, we’re in the same Calculus class.ˮ

He snorts. “Why the hell is he taking a Calculus class?ˮ he mutters, mostly to himself.

It’s your turn to look at him curiously now. “How do _you_ know him, Hinata?ˮ

“Oh, we’re in the volleyball team together. Since high school, actually.ˮ

You try not to look shocked as you frantically try to recall the announcement you saw. You remember a flash of bright orange before you found Blueberry. “Wow! Congratulations on making the team, then!”

With a cheerful, “Thanks!” he starts working again.

Now that your pupil’s distracted, you went back to stalking Blueberry’s profile again.

His feed mostly consists of photos of him in workout attire. He wears this black tights-looking thing you think makes his thighs look just _delicious—_

“Ah!”

You nearly drop your phone, barely catching it by your fingertips. “What is it?!”

“I finally finished one!” he proudly exclaims, showing you his work.

Normally, you would be proud of him, but you’ve been in the library for half an hour now. “That’s great, Hinata,” you start in a honeyed voice, an equally sweet smile on your lips. “If you were a middle schooler.ˮ You glared, all pretense of sweetness gone. “Pick up the pace! It’s almost dinner time and I’m getting hungry.ˮ

“But it’s so hard!ˮ he whined. “Cut me some slack!ˮ

“If you don’t finish it in the next hour, you’ll have to buy me dinner,ˮ you threaten, deadpan. You slowly smirk as Hinata’s expression became increasingly horrified. “I remember you telling me you were low on funds, hmm? You better do well.ˮ

You laugh loudly when he starts writing impossibly fast.

✑

He tried his best, but unfortunately it wasn’t good enough. He finished in record time though, and most of his answers were correct.

You greedily bite into the burger he bought you while looking over his worksheet. “Good job, Hinata! You’re really improving!ˮ

“Thanks,ˮ he replied, his voice dead.

You almost felt bad, but it was hard because the burger you were eating is insanely delicious. “If you do as well as this or better in our next session, I’ll treat you,ˮ you offer.

He immediately perked up at the word ‘treat’, the resulting grin nearly blinding you. “No takebacks!ˮ

“I promise,ˮ you swore.

“Thanks for walking me home, Hinata. You really didn’t have to.ˮ You pat him on the head affectionately. Sometimes he really feels like the brother you never had.

“It’s no problem at all! It’s kind of my fault you got home so late.ˮ He laughed sheepishly. “Oh! Before I forget, we have a game this Saturday. Do you wanna come and watch?ˮ

You opened your mouth to decline—wait. You just remembered. Hinata was teammates with Blueberry. Going to the game means you’ll get to see him play. _Those gorgeous thighs of his will be on full-display—_

“What time will it start? Where will it be held?ˮ

After working out the details with Hinata, who was weirdly happy you were going and whose smile turned a little mischievous—or maybe that was just the lights?—he went on his way.

💀

Any excitement you had for the game is now replaced with horror? Embarrassment? No, it was more than that. _Unparalleled mortification._

You didn’t notice earlier because you were too busy messing with Hinata afterwards, but when you nearly dropped your phone, you also accidentally liked Blueberry’s picture. The one where he’s wearing those black tights—your favorite. _The one over a year old._

You groan into your pillow again, pushing your face into it so hard it was kind of hurting your nose. Your phone is beside you, the aforementioned photo displayed on its screen.

You slowly lift your head up to look at it. “Should I just unlike it?ˮ you wonder out loud. “But he probably already saw the notification, right?!ˮ you whine, burying your face into your pillow once more.

A vibration coming from your phone rouses you from your mini-pity party. You slowly lift your phone up to read what it says. What you see nearly makes you drop your phone.

_**kageyamatobio09** started following you._

_Oh, shiiiiiiiit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This totally happened to me too once, but it wasn't with my crush. I didn't know the person well so it was suuuuuper awkward. Well, that was my fault for being nosy. 😂
> 
> The plot is starting to pick up a little bit in this chapter, though it's still slow. I had a lot of fun writing Hinata with reader!


	3. Reason #69 Why I Love Volleyball: Volleyball Games Bring Everyone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You started to talk to him, but at what cost?

_Awkward adj._

  1. _causing difficulty; hard to do or hard to deal with_
  2. _causing or feeling embarrassment or inconvenience_

You locked your phone after reading the definition for the fourth time. You wanted to make sure that the word awkward really means what it means because it doesn’t even begin to describe what you’re feeling right now.

Sitting beside the guy whose Instagram you’ve been stalking the past few days and whose year-old post you accidentally liked and who started following you because you liked said post is not exactly the ideal, conductive environment for learning. You can’t help but fidget in your seat and wonder if you should say something. It’s not like you’ve ever talked before but for some reason the silence between you felt loaded.

What would you even say? Should you explain what happened the other night? _Suuure,_ that conversation would go well. _Sorry, Kageyama-san, I was just stalking you. I never meant to like your old post._ You scoff. Or any post now _that_ happened.

You nearly jump out of your seat when your eyes meet. He got surprised too, with the way he also jolted in his seat. But despite your shock, you don’t break eye contact. And neither does he.

You start to panic. What should you do? Should you smile at him? No, isn’t that too forward? Give him a nod? No, too causal. _Think, (Name), think..._

You’re saved when your phone suddenly vibrates and you immediately open it, thankful for any distraction you can get.

[Hinata 🌞]  
(name)!! dont forget game starts @ 7 pm. don’t be late!!!!

[You]  
Don’t worry, I won’t. Looking forward to it!

Talking to Hinata might be some kind of confidence booster because before you knew it you’ve turned towards him and words are coming out of your mouth. “Uh, hey. Good luck on your game tonight.”

He looked at you as if he couldn’t believe you’re talking to him. He doesn’t talk for a moment too long and you start to think you shouldn’t have said anything.

“Th-tank-thanks,” he finally got out. He looks at you a moment longer then turns to the professor again.

The memory of the tips of his ears tinged pink was enough to quell your excitement for the game to get through the day.

✑

You excitedly look around the gym, taking in all the vibrant banner colors and the bright overhead lights. Not too bad for your first-ever college event.

The loud chatter from the audience turns into a loud roar. You crane your head and stifle a squeal. _It’s him!_ You watch, starry-eyed, as he walked towards the court.

“(Name)-chan!” You hear someone call you from down below the bleachers. You’re met with the sight of a waving Hinata, who looks a little pale but also buzzing with excitement. You waved back enthusiastically, happy to see a familiar face.

Just then you heard a voice bark out, “Get a move on, dumbass.”

_What the—?_ You turn your head to see who the fuck is being so rude to your sweet, baby sunshine only to meet those incredible midnight blue eyes of Blueberry. Or rather, Kageyama Tobio. You really had to stop calling him by that nickname. It might bite you in the ass later.

You were supposed to give him a dirty look but instead you’re pretty sure you’re giving him the most honeyed look anyone has ever given him.

Feeling emboldened by your earlier interaction, you raise your hand and waved.

You couldn’t help but giggle softly when he turned red once again, speeding up towards the court but not before giving you a little nod of acknowledgement.

✑

Tonight’s game was probably the most exciting volleyball game you’ve ever watched in your entire life. Your heart was pounding and you were out of breath for most of it—and you weren’t even playing. It was partly due to the game but if you’re going to be honest, it was mostly because of Kageyama.

Kageyama…_wow._ The way he plays is just…_wow._ You’ve never seen anyone play volleyball as gracefully as he does. Watching him play on the court makes it plain to see it’s where he belongs, where he feels most comfortable. You swear his eyes were sparkling the entire time and maybe there was even a little smile on his lips whenever his tosses got through. _Beautiful,_ you had thought.

But the game wasn’t the only thing on you’re mind. You’re also thinking about what happened during class.

For the two (!!) times you’ve interacted today, he blushed right after. Just thinking about it makes you bury your face in a pillow and squeal, punching the pillow as you fangirl.

Your fangirling was cut short when you remembered what happened after the game.

The cheers still haven’t died down after Hinata scored the winning point, thanks to Kageyama’s toss of course. Your hands felt a little raw from clapping so much but now you wanted to congratulate your friend in person.

You quickly went down the bleachers to look for the familiar tuft of orange hair. You finally spotted him near the locker rooms, about to enter.

“Hinata! Wait!” you shouted, hoping he’d hear you.

It seemed to work because you see him searching for who called his name. You rushed forward totally forgetting there was other people around.

You’re quickly reminded when you bump into someone, nearly falling over. “Sorry.” You shot them a quick glance only to balk when you see who you bumped into: _freaking Kageyama Tobio._

_Oh why, oh why, does this keep happening?_ you moan to yourself. You’d really appreciate it if you could stop making a fool of yourself in front of him.

Right now he’s giving you the most intense stare and you feel like you might melt. This is the longest he’s ever paid attention to you; normally he’d have walked away by now. What to do?

_Talk,_ you tell yourself. _Just talk. This is your chance._ But instead of talking, you find yourself breaking eye contact to look at the floor as if _it_ is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen, not his eyes. _Oh my god just talk. Any words would do._

You break your gaze away from the floor and slowly drag it up to his face, getting a good view of his _drool-worthy god-like body. Fuuuuuck._

Staring deep into his eyes and in a dead-serious tone, you tell him

.

.

.

“Nice thighs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!!!! if you're still reading this, thank you so much!!!! I'm so sorry this took so long, I'm a second-year college student and lemme tell ya, it DOES NOT GET EASIER WITH TIME. IT ONLY GETS HARDER AND HARDER EACH YEAR. 
> 
> anyways, since it's been so long, I hope this chapter still has the same quirky style of the previous ones. I forgot where I was going with this but thank goodness for 3 am fanfiction notes 😂 I know what I want to happen in the future chapters, and it involves the quarantine and bed-sharing. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) The quarantine may be a sensitive topic though, so I want to get your opinion on that. Please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you haven't and also subscribe! It might take super long for me to update, but I promise I'll still do it! OωO
> 
> also the ending part of this chapter was inspired by the Friends episode 'The One with Ross and Monica's Cousin' 😂 shoutout if you thought of it while reading lololol


	4. Sir Isaac Newton Died A Virgin But You Might Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for you despite your previous disastrous encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why I chose this as the chapter title.
> 
> Edit: It's because Newton made Calculus and it's widely believed he died as a virgin. I made this connection because reader is tutoring Kags on Calculus 😂

Groaning after turning off your alarm, you took a moment to just lie there and contemplate whether you should go to class today.

Normally, it wouldn’t even be a question (having a crush really does have a positive effect sometimes), but somehow you’ve managed to embarrass yourself to your crush twice—and it isn’t even Friday yet.

As if you weren’t feeling bad enough, your brain decided to put on a slideshow of the stupid things you’ve done to Kageyama Tobio.

First, you accidentally liked an old Instagram post, clearly indicating you’ve been stalking his profile. To make matters worse, he started following you immediately after.

Second—and the worst one (_yet_)—you told him to his face he had ‘nice thighs’, which could be taken as a compliment, but considering the situation you said it in and the fact it was like, your second conversation ever (if you could even call it that???) really did not make things better.

💀

If you hadn’t just said the weirdest thing anyone can say in this moment, you’d laugh at how downright flabbergasted he looked right now.

“Wha-what? Huh?” He’s making all these confused noises, clearly struggling to formulate the correct response to your incredibly inappropriate comment.

Meanwhile, you’re also having your own mental breakdown. _ I can’t believe I said that. What the hell is wrong with me?! _ you mentally berate yourself. You don’t talk often but if this is what comes out of your mouth when you do, then fuck, you really shouldn’t be allowed to talk anymore. Like ever.

As if the situation isn’t awkward enough, Hinata decides this is the right time to come over.

“Hey!” When neither of you respond, he frowns. “What’s wrong?” He turns to Kageyama, brows furrowed. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” you quickly answer. “I just wanted to congratulate you for winning! Okay bye!” You make a break for it. But before you can get too far, you overhear the following snippet:

“What happened?” Hinata asked, totally lost. 

“She…uh…nice thighs…?” Kageyama answered in the most dazed voice you’ve ever heard.

💀

Remembering it all over again makes you lose all will to go to class. Instead of getting up, you chose to unlock your phone and see you got a few messages from Hinata. _ Oh no… _

[Hinata 🌞]

(NAME)-CHAN I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT LOLOLOLOL

YOU PRACTICALLY MELTED KAGEYAMA’S BRAIN!!!!! I’VE NEVER SEEN HIM SO RED IN MY LIFE

OR STRUGGLE WITH WORDS THAT MUCH SINCE HIGH SCHOOL

[You]

😑

You closed your conversation with a groan and opened another one.

[You]

(friend) need to talk to you asap. meet me at the usual spot at 9, okay?

✑

While you were out with your friend, Kageyama was also skipping class but for totally different reasons. His coach called him in and boy was this giving him déjà vu.

Laid in front of him are his previous test papers from his Calculus class. Out of the ten test papers, only three had (barely) passing scores.

_ Yikes. _

✑

“Bitch, you thirsty.”

“I’m not!” You pout at your friend’s deadpan expression. “Fine, maybe I am…” Burying your face in your hands, you mumble, “Help me.”

“Just ask him out,” they say, biting into the hash brown they ordered. You’re about to protest but they cut you off. “You’ve already made a complete fool of yourself—”

“Gee, thanks.”

“—and he probably knows you’re into him anyway, so why not just go for it?”

_ After what I’ve done? No way. _ Your conversation with your friend keeps repeating inside your head as you walk home. _ I’ll be lucky if he even wants to be friends with me or even _ ** _talk _ ** _ to me. _

Still thinking of ways it won’t work, you rush to prepare for your tutoring session with Hinata.

✑

When you arrive at the library, you find Hinata sitting at your usual table. Beside him is the person you skipped class for so you won’t have to see each other.

You were about to nope right out of there but Hinata notices you before you can even turn around. “(Name)!” He waves you over enthusiastically, grinning brightly.

You walk over to them as slow as you can, giving Hinata a discreet dirty look but his grin only grew brighter, if that was even possible. Finally you stand as stiff as a board in front of them, eyes landing anywhere except the two men in front of you because a) Hinata’s grin is pissing you off but you can’t say anything because b) Kageyama Tobio is _ right there _ and you really don’t want to say the wrong thing in front of him…_again. _

“You’re a minute late, Teach,” Hinata teases.

You playfully roll your eyes, sitting down in front of them. “Whatever. I’m just glad you’re on time for once.” Kageyama’s staring at you, but you avoid his eyes with all your might. 

Stuck in awkward silence again (which only Hinata enjoyed), you fidget in your seat while wanting to ask the obvious question of why he’s here but not being brave enough to actually do so. 

Finally taking mercy on you, Hinata speaks up. “Kageyama’s joining us today cause he wants you to teach him Calculus—”

This brings Kageyama to life, who like you, was still as a statue. You watch as they have an argument with only their facial expressions, and you have to admire their friendship—only true friends can cuss each other out without actually saying anything.

“—if you want to,” Hinata finishes with an exasperated sigh, still sharing a glare with Kageyama.

You try to calm your shock—you can’t believe he wants _ your _help after what happened that night. It’s tempting to turn it down (being with him for prolonged periods of time won’t be good for your heart and whatever impression he has of you now) but you take your time to consider it, making a mental list in your head.

Pros

  * You’ll be alone with him, which is nerve-racking as hell, but it’s a once-in-a-lifetime chance to get to know him.
  * You’re helping him out which might make up for all the awkwardness you’ve caused.
  * It’s a chance to impress him by being a nerd. (In other words, big brain time.)

Cons

  * You’ll be alone with him. Considering your track record of saying weird shit in front of him, there’s a high possibility you’ll do it again.
  * You’re not really good at conversing with people you don’t know that well so again, the saying-weird-things issue might come up.
  * You have the _biggest crush_ on him and unless he’s dense as fuck, he _will _notice—if he hasn’t already. 

A hand waves in front of you, breaking your train of thought. “Hello? Earth to (Name)?”

You blink a few times, Hinata’s concerned expression and Kageyama’s deadpan stare coming into focus. “Why does he need me to tutor him…?” you ask, a little self-conscious because Kageyama still has his eyes on you. You direct your attention to Hinata, trying to ignore him.

“Coach asked him—” Hinata started, but he’s cut off.

“Coach wants me to raise my grades,” Kageyama explains in a quiet, rushed voice, his eyes shifty. When you finally look at him, he continues. “He said if I don’t, my average won’t meet the requirement to stay in the team…” he says the last part quietly, and you think he sounded a little bit scared.

You try to stop your lips from curving upward then try to casually hide it behind your hand when you fail. “You’re in the same boat as Hinata then.” You send an amused look to said male, who looks mortified. 

“(Name)! That’s supposed to be a secret!” he whispers harshly.

“I can hear you, you know.” A small, smug smirk sits on Kageyama’s lips, and you try not to stare. It’s the first time you’ve seen him make a face that’s not expressionless, embarrassed, or annoyed. 

“Oops. Sorry,” you apologize in a tone not apologetic in the least.

Hinata slumps forward on the table, defeated. “Whatever. I’m not the only flunker here.” He sticks a tongue out at Kageyama, the latter only rolling his eyes in response.

“Well, uh, I guess I can do it…” You hesitantly meet those beautiful eyes you admire so much. “But I can’t tutor you and Hinata at the same time because you need different subjects. Would that be alright…?”

“Of course. I don’t want to be stuck with this dumbass anyway.”

“Hey!”

They’re reduced to a pair of squabbling children, and you thank the gods you don’t have to tutor them at the same time.

✑

Hinata is difficult to ignore when he wants to talk. Usually you’d give in a lot sooner, but the teasing glint in his eyes triggers your stubbornness. You won’t surrender, even if you have to stay silent the entire walk home.

Lucky for you, he’s not good at being quiet. “So you like Kageyama, huh?”

“No!” you answer too quickly. Realizing your mistake with wide eyes, dread fills you quickly when he laughs. You can feel your heart hammering away and your ears burn. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” he teases, laughing again when he sees your exasperated stare. “I’m not gonna tell him, don’t worry—”

“There’s nothing _ to _tell,” you hiss.

“—if he was a normal person, he’d know you like him by now. Lucky for you he’s a dumbass.” He smirks, pleased with his use of the usual insult Kageyama calls him.

“Pfft. Like you aren’t?”

“Hey, I’ve had enough verbal abuse for one day.” He pouts. “Whatever. I just wanted to say”—he brightens up as he talks—“that you should probably be direct when it comes to flirting with Kageyama.”

“I don’t like him!” You know it’s a lie, but it’s hard to back down now when you’ve denied it so many times.

He nods disbelievingly. “Sure.”

Finally you reach your dorm and you sigh in relief. Hinata drops you off with a “Good luck!” which you try to deflect.

“There’s nothing to wish me luck for!” you shout after him, but his laugh tells you it fell on deaf ears.

✑

Sitting down at your usual table at the library has never been this nerve-racking before. Your stomach is doing all kinds of flips, and you’re contemplating going to the bathroom for the third time since you’ve arrived. 

He’s not even late. You really shouldn’t be worried. But yet here we are. 

You were just about to stand up to go back to your safe place (the bathroom) when he walks in, all tall and beautiful and _ wet-haired—holy shit that’s illegal. _He’s looking around frantically, so you wave to catch his attention. 

His shoulders relax when he sees you. “(Last Name)-san.” He bows and your eyes widen. “Sorry for being late!”

Cue the ‘shush’ of everyone else in the library.

You wave him off sheepishly. “You’re not late!” you reassure him, quietly, lest you invoke the wrath of the librarian. “Uh, just sit down. Haha.” 

He does as you say while you smile awkwardly. Your nervousness increases ten-fold when he finally gets settled down and trains that intense gaze at you.

You clear your throat. “Um, before we start, why don’t you tell me where you’re having trouble?”

Okay, so you’re not judging, but you honestly don’t know how he’s survived the class this long. And you’re confused as to how he’s failing when he learns this quickly. I mean, it’s only been an hour and a half and he’s doing good progress on most of the lessons you’ve covered so far. Maybe he just has trouble paying attention in class?

He suddenly looks up, and you jump a little in your seat. You’ve been staring, and there’s no way to make it seem like you weren’t. He absolutely knows it too, because his expression is a curious mix of embarrassment and amusement, if the light flush on his cheeks and the slight upward tilt of his lips are any indication. 

You pretend you don’t notice. “Ye-Yes? Do you have a question?” Your voice is higher in pitch than normal when you ask him and you internally roll your eyes. _ So much for acting unbothered. _

“No, I’m actually done.” That strange expression still hasn’t left his face and it’s irking you now. You probably shouldn’t ask about it though, your gut tells you he’d win if you do. Win what, you don’t know exactly. 

Taking the worksheet he was working on, you spare him another glance before going over his answers to find him staring at you, still wearing that slight smirk. He might be actually teasing you now, without even speaking; how fucking annoying is that? But the bigger question is, _why_ _do you find him so much more attractive right now? _

It’s honestly impressive how he got most of the questions. It’s honestly not helping this strange surge of attraction you’re feeling for him right now. 

You bite your lower lip, hesitant to compliment him because holy shit is that smirk fucking smug right now. Who the fuck is this guy sitting in front of you? Where was that shy, blushy boy from before? Is it because you’ve fucked up so many times in front of him he feels comfortable enough to mess with you now???? Why does that make you feel strangely happy?

**_Stop._** You put the papers down, exhaling loudly when you do. It’s to clear your head but it pleases you when a flicker of nervousness crosses his face and that smirk drops a little. 

Just to fuck with him, you fake a frown. “Oh, Kageyama-san…” You pretend to go over his answers again. 

“...that bad, huh?” _ Oh my god is he pouting— _

You can’t help but laugh this time. “I’m just messing with you.” You cover your mouth to muffle your giggles. “You did great.”

Shock, relief, and mildly annoyed mirth flash on his face in quick succession. He crosses his arms over his chest (okay wow, _ rude. _ Those biceps are _ begging _to be looked at but you’re not going to lose at whatever game he’s playing), a you-got-me look on his face. 

✑

Whatever that was earlier really helped the both of you loosen up. You can actually talk to him now without feeling like butterflies were going to come out of your mouth every time you tried to speak. 

It’s weird how much the concept of talking to him excites you. You feel giddy, and hey, is this what extroverts feel when they meet someone new?

You’re almost sad when it’s time to wrap up. You’ve settled into this kind of awkward silence as you both pack up your things and you’re racking your brains to think of something to say.

“Hey, we should add each other on Facebook,” he blurts out. “To keep in touch, you know, for the next time we do...this.” He flushes for some reason, and now you feel a bit flustered by how he put it. “I think it’s easier to chat using Messenger.”

How amusing. He teases you but his own words easily embarrass him. You hope as you spend more time together, you’ll discover new sides to him. The boy with the beautiful eyes is a mystery you can’t wait to unravel. 

You’re walking out the library doors when he suddenly turns to you, that same small smirk on his lips. “We’re friends on Facebook now, so uh, don’t stalk my profile and accidentally like another one of my old pictures, okay?”

He walks on ahead, leaving you sputtering and trailing behind as you try to think of a witty retort. 

You’re annoyed, embarrassed, and a little mad because why, _ why _do you find him so hot when he teases you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured in this chapter is a headcanon of mine that Kags gets easily embarrassed but he also likes teasing other people. So like he can dish it out but can't really take it lmao. Also I love the tension of two characters messing with other subtly and one (or both) of them is way too into it in a way they probably shouldn't. 😂
> 
> This is also longer than the other chapters as a way to make up for the long gap between updates. The anniversary for the first chapter is coming up and I really, really hope I'll update again before then. Ah, and don't worry! Quarantining together will still happen, I'm still trying to work out how that'll work in a way that makes sense. If you have any ideas, please comment them down below! I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! And if you want to continue reading, smash that subscribe button! I swear I'm not a YouTuber. 😂
> 
> If you've been reading for a while, thank you so much for your patience! I love reading all the nice comments as well 🥺 knowing that there's still people waiting to read the next chapter is what motivates me to write, seriously. You guys are awesome! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡


End file.
